


falling, everything

by seoulhart



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angels, Angst, Cruel Gods, F/F, Fantasy, Open Ending, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulhart/pseuds/seoulhart
Summary: Two lost souls try their all to save an angel. Jinsol keeps smiling like she's not getting worse with every tik-and-tak of the clocks.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 11
Collections: Alphabet Soup Fic Fest





	falling, everything

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT #LFF078

Snap. Time stops, and Sooyoung is not sure whether she wants to run or cry. She takes her time to actually decide on neither of them. She's not sure what she's trying to stop with this. But she still stays there, taking in the silent, frozen time.

She's sitting on the burgundy rug of her house's wooden floor; the wind doesn't chill her bones anymore, and Jinsol's coughs have stopped. God, only God knows how much she wishes to hear the lovely sound of silence like this forever. But she can't.

She takes in the peace for a few more seconds. The lack of audible chaos eases her mind, although the headache is never gone.

Snap. Time runs again, and the short haired girl stares at her own fingers hopelessly. Jinsol's coughs are back, and the faint tingling of her starry cosmos dying inside her lungs still floods the mind of the dead eyed girl.

It's not fair, screams her mind. It really isn't. What kind of sadist God creates his angels just to suffer? The two tone haired girl, body laying on her couch was supposed to smile and bring starry or cloudy skies to the beautiful land created within Earth.

But this angel was born without wings - an angel taken away from the stars that protected it. Each day without a star, one day closer to-

"Sol. What are we going to do, Sol? Please. Sol-" Sooyoung wishes she could shatter time, change time, rewind time, travel time; anything, something closer to the wonders the Ha Clan could. But no. She wasn't any close to these.

"S-Soo. It's o-okay," She whispered. A cough. This one sounded more dry and painful than the others. Probably because of talking. "Y-you don't need to do anything, Sooyoung." The painful tone was there, the kind of sound that always made her regret every question asked. The - just a few months - older girl would shed a tear, if she had any more.

Suddenly, the beige walls of the house felt closer than they were, and Sooyoung almost stopped breathing. The hopeless reality bounces off the walls as if mocking her failure. What even was there to fail? Ha Clan's mission was to make sure God's time was safe. Only his time; not his wingless angels- And yet, the chronopathy blessed kid managed to fail on what wasn't even her mission.

There was not much she could do other than stare at the little angel, with wide eyes of pure despair. She herself knew it, she wasn't one to blame, but how could she not, being eye to eye with the tormented galaxy haired girl?

Times ago, black hair used to fade into pretty golden locks, that shined upon the dawned sky like the wingless angel was perfect. Porcelain-like, flawless skin as if of a goddess, Sooyoung could barely believe in her existence.

As the years passed, however, she really wished Jinsol wasn't real. The both of them wouldn't be suffering as much, if so.

The days went by fast during their childhood, and more often than not they couldn't play together. Jinsol's limbs slowly became too weak to run around in tag, her voice almost disappeared in a sad whisper, too. Enough to not be able to laugh at Sooyoung's childish mimicry as kids.

Several spots of her long, once black hair, became blue-ish, similar to a galaxy like pattern overthrowing every ounce of color it used to have. Like the stars wanted Jinsol back, like she was literally getting closer to become a simple star in the vast starry sky of a clean night.

"Yes, yes I do, Jinsol." Ever since Sooyoung's childhood, Jinsol had been with her. When Ha's parents and relatives kicked her out of the clan and banished her from the clan's legacy and teachings, Jinsol had been there. When the clan was then punished and devoured by it's sins… she was there, too. Sooyoung wouldn't, couldn't leave her like this. "I will save you,”

But Sooyoung has no idea how.

Jinsol doesn’t really care whether she’s going to die, or whatever happens to starless angels like her. She’s fine with it- Sooyoung stayed with her from the beginning and will stay until the end. She was happy. But the oldest girl would never agree with this.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Jinsol, if I didn’t get caught... My clan, I could learn something to help you, I’m sorry…” The angel knew that story and those apologies by heart. The tanned girl had told her several times before, how this world worked, how she ended up banished from her own clan. Jinsol would never blame Sooyoung for it.

This world had many different clans. Most created to help God manage perfectly all kinds of aspects of Earth. Sooyoung was from the Ha Clan; she was, a long time ago. The Ha Clan once was one of the most powerful ones. In charge of time, they were the ones who’d protect the timelines and watch over them- That, before Sooyoung was left alone to deal with it's tainted honor and legacy. The Kim Clan, the most powerful, was the home of a few blessed kids who’d have the power of creation, while other, minor clans had only one or two members.

“W-Where’s Haseul?” Jinsoul’s voice comes back, now as a whisper, to ask the other whom lost herself in thoughts earlier. The faint tingle is still there, underlying the sound of the angel’s voice, just to remind Sooyoung of it.

Jo Haseul was the last blessed member of the Jo Clan, Jinsol and Sooyoung's childhood best friend. The bearer of the rather unused blessing of manipulating anti-gravity, she was in a similar position as Sooyoung, bound to an almost forgotten Clan. Jo and Choi were twin clans- one blessed with anti-gravity and the other with gravity. The Jo's were fighters from back in the medieval era, needed prior the arms brought with newfound technology. The Choi Clan managed to prosper, away from the wars, using technology on it's favor along blessings.

The three girls first met as kids, with Sooyoung accidentally saving Jinsol and Haseul from falling off a tree they had the bad idea to climb. At that time, she didn't know, but that was Haseul trying to help Jinsol  _ get back home. _

Haseul was actually the one to first find Jinsol. She found the two-toned haired girl laying down on the snow in a chilly winter night- no one, not even herself, knew exactly where she was on Earth before that moment -. Then, she rescued the little angel, bringing her home and promising to get her back to the place she came from. Soon enough, the promise would extend to Sooyoung, too.

“She said she’d go out to look for ancient scrolls...” While Sooyoung was the smartest between the three girls, Haseul was the most adventurer, determined- she was wise, too, and she studied a lot of old scrolls and books to try and find something to help Jinsoul. “She didn’t say when she’s coming back, though.” Her tone is kind of harsh- it echoes throughout the room right into herself. She’s pissed. Angry. Worried sick. She hated it when the shortest girl would go out alone; but Sooyoung wouldn’t leave Jinsol alone, and bringing her along on their adventures was out of question. If her anxiety was a bouncy ball, she’d  _ definitely _ be bouncing around the suffocating walls of the apartment to hit her right in her face. Sooyoung is convinced she will lose Jinsol- she would go completely insane if she had to live in a world without Jo Haseul, too.

“I-I’m sure she’ll be… b- be back soon, S-Soo…?” It’s hard to talk, but Jinsol kept trying, and oh God, Sooyoung hated it so much. She coughs; dry, painful, and Sooyoung is in the middle of bringing her a glass of warm water and their front door opens abruptly, and Haseul comes in euphoric.

“Sooyoung! I- I think I found it!” The shorty has dishevelled hair, messy clothes, dirty hands and a body that definitely hasn't experienced sleep or rest in hours; but she still tackles her body across Sooyoung in pure happiness. She’s holding an old and dusty scroll in hands- It says  _ ‘HA CLAN HERITAGE’  _ in big bold ancient runic letters behind it. Sooyoung is too stunned by the other’s condition to notice, however.

Those scrolls… They were legends, rumoured to be written by the firsts of each clan, but rarely ever found. When found, couldn’t be used. People said it’s words only appeared to those who deserved, to the chosen ones. Usually, they’re hidden within each clan’s lands- either buried or locked away somewhere out of just anyone’s hands. Luckily, the little shack the three girls live together is on the remains of the Ha Clan’s land- and Haseul was pretty much a specially adventurous girl.

“T-The scrolls..?” It’s Jinsol’s voice that echoes, breaking the silence along Ha's frozen state. Both girls look at the angel, and they see a hopeful shine to her eyes that definitely wasn’t there before. It actually hurts Sooyoung; she feels bad- What if she’s just making Jinsol hopeful for nothing? The black haired girl coughs a bit before asking, “What, what are you doing with….i- it?”

“I can’t read it,” Haseul answers, getting up herself from the rug they ended up falling onto. She holds the scrolls to the tallest, “It’s Sooyoung’s.”

“How- Where did you find it?” Sooyoung is still stunned, feeling air stuck on her lungs with the pressure. It’s a cruel mixture of feelings; from hope to terror- She’s afraid of failing, afraid of hope, afraid of losing her. Haseul stares- worried. She thought the oldest would be happy to hear the news- It’s confusing.

“Uh.. I-I found it in the ruins of your old home… I’m sorry if- I shouldn’t have gone too far…?” The short haired girl alternates her looks between Sooyoung’s troubled expression and Jinsol’s shiny blue eyes, wondering if she’d done something wrong.

“No. It’s okay,” Leaning in, she grabs the scrolls while taking the deepest breath. She feels both pairs of eyes dead set on her movements, but doesn't bother looking up at them, focused on the item in hands instead. 

The scribbles shine in a weird deep red, slowly turning into intelligible strokes, the words back again written on the aged paper. In it, all chronopathy techniques are taught- every single one. All the Ha Clan decided to hide from Sooyoung is there: Wide open, in front of her eyes. Sooyoung tries not to get carried away too easily- there's a life of teachings she had all the time in the world to learn later, but it's not the priority. (As long as she has Haseul and Jinsoul, it'll never be.) 

Reading it all the fastest she can, scanning the whole paper behind the anxious looks of her two  _ best friends.  _ Her fingers twitch a little, there's a little voice deep inside her mind that reminds itself of the chronokinesis, but Sooyoung ignores the urge to stop time to ease the pressure.

_ Timeline Manipulation, Time Perception, Time looping, Chronons Manipulation. _ There's all that, but still... She gets more nervous with each line she finishes reading, how come there’s nothing to help them? How come, there’s not a single technique that could save Jinsol? She and Haseul spent years trying to find a way- and every moment now, every second that passes... is a step closer to what they feared the most. Sooyoung doesn't notice herself, but her eyes are blurry.

"Soo…?" It's Haseul's sweet voice that melts the ice she's been almost frozen in. Jo walks towards the tallest, her own eyes glossy, she knows.

The wine red haired girl feels weak, arms falling beside her body, letting herself be hugged by Haseul's smaller figure. She's silently crying, looking up, almost challenging those tears to roll down her cheeks. Silence takes a moment in the cold room.

A quiet thump is the end of it, though. It's Jinsol. She's weak, but up from the couch. Sooyoung looks at her.

It's all too fast, but Jinsol's hair is completely black, her skin has big splotches of sky blue - one could almost see stars through her skin - while her eyes are the only thing that remains the same. Calm, merciful, tranquil. But knowing the little angel like they did… Both of them could see how sad those eyes looked. Both of them knew- Jinsol was sad not because of her, but because she'd make them suffer. Even through it all, Jinsol is still smiling.

"Soo, Seul.." Weaker than ever. "I.. Don't have much time left."

"Don't say that-"

"It's t-true. Like H-Haseulie taught me when…," She pauses to breathe, trying not to cough. "W-When we were kids.. Lying is bad." The pained voice tone makes Haseul wish she didn't teach Jinsol that. Sooyoung wishes for silence again.

Jinsol looks through the tiny window she herself insisted so much on always having open, both girls follow her actions; the sky is starry already- night time has arrived. Jinsol smiles.

"C-Can we go stargazing?" She walks slowly, going ahead for the shack's door. Her body is so numb she doesn't even feel pain anymore. "I want to tell you.." And goes through the carefully carved wooden door.

The three girls lay on the grass once they've reached the spot they used to stargaze together. It's a nostalgic feeling; staring again at the same sky and having your skin tickled again by the same grass. It's the familiar feeling of knowing how the whole world does not care about them; like they're lost in the abyss.

Jinsol is smiling like the other two girls didn't just try their last efforts to save her. She's in the middle, looking up at the stars and holding the hands of _ her loves. _

"I'm.. thankful for all you've done for me." Both are silent, Haseul staring into Jinsol's deep blue eyes, while Sooyoung did all to avoid them. "B-but, just now I realized that I should've done more when I-I, we, had the time..." The angel closes her eyes, bringing the others' hands close to her chest.

"What do you mean?" Haseul runs a hand through black, long hair.

"I love you two. Always have." Her calm smile crumbles, a bitter one taking its place and, to Sooyoung, it's a little funny, ironic. How their little angel could deal with death while smiling, but cry when it's about her and Haseul. "I wanted to ask. If I could… g-get a goodbye kiss…?" The request comes quietly, mumbled between the choked voice of crying and the weakness of a homeless, ill angel.

To Sooyoung, it's sweet. The tallest brings her lips to meet Jinsol's, leaning in, foreheads touching. It's fast, makes Jinsol smile, and anyone could tell that the other was too eager- She wasn't just granting someone's last wish. She breaks the kiss slowly, caressing Jinsol's black hair as she does so. They then look at the other girl.

To Haseul, it all happens too fast. It's too much. Few hours ago she was almost fainting to death with how long she had walked to find that  _ motherfucking scroll _ , just to be told it was useless. Now, she's told her childhood feelings that resisted until today are reciprocated, during her loved one's last wishes. What? When did they decide to give up on Jinsol? She's been trying ever since she was _ twelve. _

"No, what? No! I'm not giving up on you, Jinsol! You are going to live!" She says, firmly. She's not mad, she's  _ desperate. _ "Jinsol, I love you. I love you too much."

"Haseulie…"

"Haseul, we've tried everything-" Never ending tears roll down Sooyoung's cheeks, and she doesn't know what to do. She's supposed to take care of both of them-

"No! You tried everything." Haseul had her own tears rolling down. She was half up on the grass, kneeling, while she clawed the fiber of the poor plants under her grasp with almost inhuman strength. "We will reach the stars..."

Haseul's eyes shine green, and there's a tremor to the ground that startles both girls. Dirt detaches off the ground like it's feather light- Sooyoung just then understands that it's Haseul's blessing. She gets it. 

"If Jinsol needs the stars- I will bring the stars. I will work it out, Sooyoung." Lightning strikes the starry, dark sky and rain starts pouring. There's clouds, there's stars, and soon they'd be falling. Even if it takes all of Haseul's energy, even if her blood vessels feel like blowing up… It would be her last effort.

Just, it doesn't happen that way.

Lightning strikes again, and to Jinsol it's like time stops. She doesn't feel anything, but she sees, and he hears.

"Who would have thought, someone would fight to keep you here, little broken angel..." Voice sounding like thunder spoke, and Jinsol watched what was a cloud of blinding light in front of her. "To honor their efforts… I'll let you choose- Pass away here with them, but keep their memories of you so they suffer until their own lifes reach their end, or, I bring you with me, and they will never, ever suffer again because of you."

Hesitant, the little angel closes her eyes, and choses.


End file.
